The Host Or Hostess Club? Host Club x Reader
by Otakugirl2210
Summary: This is a Host Club x reader and other OCs, maybe. You, with your little sister and twin, are moving to Japan from your home country, your parents are dead, and you are living with your grandparents, who own a costume/cosplay company. Your grandparents want you to get a good education, so they send you to Ouran. You try to find a good place to study, but go into the Host Club Room.
1. Chapter 1

"ONEE-CHAN!" I am being shook, I look up to see my one and only, little sister, Suzume. We both live with our grandparents, the Suzumas, we kinda also own the costume/cosplay companies all over the world, well, in Japan. So yeah, we are pretty rich. "ONEE-CHAN! WAKE UP! Do you want to be late for the first day of school? I need you to get up!" My other sister, Sakiko says, "Oh! HEY (Y/N)! GUESS WHA-AT!" You ask, "What?" "I have your favorite CD and if you do not get up I _will_ break it!" Sakiko replies with a singsongy voice, of course, this wakes you up in an instant yelling, "NOOOOOOOO! I'M UP! SEE! I am getting-AH!" You scream once you see your sister in a banana looking dress and burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Sakiko asks, you reply laughing your head off, "T-THAT DRESS! AHAHAHHAHAHA!" "You know nee-chan, you have to wear this too, right?" You freeze once you hear this, "t-that? I would do **ANYTHING** not to wear that horrid thing!" "Nee-chan, you kinda have to," "UGH! Fine...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You and your siblings are all ready to go, your siblings are, the oldest, your brother-Osamu, you are the second oldest, then there is your twin, Sakiko. Next is your little brother, Seiji, and lastly, your youngest little sister, Suzume. You all climb into two different limos, Suzume and Seiji both going to Ouran Middle School, while you, Sakiko, and Osamu all go to Ouran High School.  
You, and your two siblings get to Ouran, you look completely shocked. "I-it's pink?" Sakiko, "Y-yeah... heh heh... Did they choose the right color? Who colors their school pink?" You, "Seriously..." You all decide to ignore the fact that the school is pink, and go to the front office. "HEY! This isn't that much bigger then our mansion..." Sakiko says. You say, "Who cares about the size? As long as we get a good education, that's why Oba-chan and Oji-chan sent us here" "killjoy..." For the first time in a while, your brother speaks, he isn't known for speaking, but for keeping his quiet unless he really needs to talk, "We should go see Mr. Suoh now." "HAI!" You and Sakiko say, you go to Mr. Suohs office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You all arrive at the front office, and knock on the door. A kind-looking man, "Oh! Konnichiwa! You are the new students, correct?" You and Sakiko, "Hai!" Sakiko starts, "I am Sakiko-" you finish"-and I'm (Y/N)" Your brother says, "I am Osamu, it is nice to meet you." "You children too, do any of you have any questions?" "I do," you say, "do we have to wear these uniforms? I would like something more comfortable, I am not used to wearing dresses, same with Sakiko." Sakiko nods. "I think you can be allowed to, whatever is comfortable for you." "THANK YOU!" you reply, "Ph, could I also go back home and change with Sakiko? Mr. Suoh nods, "Take your time." THANK YOU MR. SUOH!"  
You and your sister go home, and you wear this, you and Sakiko both wear this, because you two like playing with others. You two come back to the school. You both are first year students. You walk into class, "You two are late." "Sorry sir! We had to go home and change, Mr. Suoh said we could." "since it is your first day, I will excuse you, introduce yourselves to the class please." SAkiko starts, "Hello-" "We are the" and together "-the (L/N) twins!" Sakiko starts again, " I am Sakiko-" "and I am (Y/N)" and together "Please take care of us!" Everyone starts whispering... "You two can sit next to... the Hitachiin twins, over there" I see two redheads, they look, interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d"~~Your POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-4" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d" The redhead twins look at you all throughout the class, it's kinda creepy... I think Sakiko notices, because she glares at them. When class is over, they come over to me with a girly-boy. They say, "Hello! We are the Hitachiins, I am Kauru" the shorter and lighter haired one, he has not that deep of a voice... Then the darker haired and taller one says, "I am Hikaru" Together "Nice to meet you!" The girl-boy says, "Hello, nice to meet you, I am Haruhi Fujioka." You and Sakiko, in unison, say, "Hello! I am pretty sure you already know our names, nice to meet you!" Kaoru says, "Do you want to come to a club?" You say, "Matters what type of club." Hikaru says, "You will see if you come!" You and Sakiko, "Fine! We'll go, where is it?" You guys learned that it is in Music Room #3 and wonder, a music room?/div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d"~~~Hikaru POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-10" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d" Look! Another pair of twins! I wonder if they are like us. Hmmm... The girl with (Your hair tone or H/T) seems interesting... Me and Kaoru invite them to the Host Club, but they don't even know it!/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d"~~~Kaoru POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-16" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d" YAY! There is another pair of twins! I wonder if they can tell us apart... Me and Hikaru come up with a plan to make them come to the Host Club and see if they can tell the difference, but I have a feeling that the (H/T) girl can, not the other one... /div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d"~~~Sakiko POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-22" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d" The redheads are staring at my twin sister, I glare at them, but they seem unfazed. I hoe they are not going to make trouble between me and my sister. /div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d"~~~Your POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-28" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d" You and Sakiko make it to Music Room #3, we walk in, and there are rose petals, you made a mistake by opening your mouth in surprise, then a rose petal goes into your mouth, and you start choking, Sakiko somehow saves you. The whatever they are club are looking at you in surprise. Haruhi says, "I told you we shouldn't use petals!" the tall blond just looks at her, then us, and says, "I am very sorry about the rose petals! Welcome to the Host Club! Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." You and Sakiko sweat drop, "eto... Nani?"/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d" The tall blond come up and takes your hand and kisses it, "What type do you prefer princess? The loli-shota type? The cool type? The wild type? The little devil types? The natural, or me, the princely type?" He comes up to you and just waits for an answer. You and Sakiko back away slowly while your saying, 'Eto... heh heh... we'd rather, well... What are your names? The "normal" type or whatever seems familiar, ne Sakiko?" Sakiko nods while the "normal" type looks confused. The hosts introduce themselves, and Kyoya looks at me and says, "You have four siblings, Osamu, Sakiko, Seigi, and lastly Suzume. You and Sakiko are twins, and with Osamu go to this school, while the others go to the middle school. Osamu is engaged to my older sister." Me and Sakiko nod, we know Kyoya, his sister and our brother got married, we also by the way when younger were very poor, we knew a girl named Haruhi. Everyone else looks at Kyoya. "OH!" you say and, "I almost forgot about you Haru-chan!" Haruhi and everyone else looks at you confused, "Ne, Sakiko, do you not remember Haru-chan from the Hospital?" Sakiko "AH! HAI!" From this moment on, you start thinking, my life is going to be so strange./div  
div id="ql-line-34" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef3b17c4faa260d5625b286fbd37289d" Everyone looks at you and Sakiko, then grabs you and blindfolds you.../div 


	3. Chapter 3

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1d6404a6a36af548fefa91c93e73f9d5"~~~Your POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f404befbb6cd2ec31f8cc1dde96f5ebf" You find you and your sister in a room, where are you again? Oh, yeah, someone put blindfolds on us, I guess that you and your sister are really tired and fell asleep, I don't know! Ask yourself! Anyways, you try to take of your blindfolds, you succeed. 'Ha! These people are bad at this...' you think. Then the light go on, "AHHHH! IT'S TOO BLINDING!" Sakiko yells, Kyoya then says, " I am sorry, but how do you know Haruhi? And I need to ask if it is easy to tell if Haruhi is a girl or not?" You reply, "Idiot! We know Haruhi from the hospital, where our parents died, and her mom!" The rest of the Host Club shows up apologising about your parents, the only person that is about to cry is Sakiko, and maybe some of the Host Club./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d9ff57e31c38604582f0ed8b744db6cf" "It's ok, but not for Sakiko," you say, then continue, "We live with our grandparents, who own the cosplay/costume companies all over Japan." Kyoya looks at you and Sakiko, "I see... Well, Tamaki, we need to treat these people with respect, they have a higher authority than me." Tamaki looks surprised and says, "What is your last name again?" You and Sakiko reply in unison, "We are the (L/N) twins..." Smirking you go on, "And we also have many siblings, would you like to meet them?" Kyoya then says, "Well... That can wait, why don't we figure out if you can keep Haruhi's secret or not." "What secret?" Sakiko asks. Kyoya replies, "The secret that Haruhi is a girl. She is-" "I can explain my own story Kyoya" HAruhi says with an irk mark on her forehead. "Very well." Says Kyoya./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cdb7fad006de72674ceb601f56e6722a" "Well... A next door neighbor put gum in my hair-" "HAHA!" Sakiko laughs, "Sakiko" You scold. Haruhi looks mad, "You know Haruhi, there are many ways to get gum out of your hair easily... You could use peanut butter, cooking oil, ice, lemon juice, baking soda, and so on. I am pretty sad that you cut your hair, I has so much fun playing with it before." "I could have, but thats ok, I like my hair like this, its out of the way. Anyways, I cut my hair and came to school. The rich kids are very noisy when it comes to the librarys, I literally went to every library to find a quiet place to study, then I low and behold came into this room. They thought I was a guy and a homo so they started asking what type I would prefer, trying to get away I bumped into an antique vase. They told me that the vase was 8 million yen, I said I would pay it back, they knew I couldn't so they gave me a job as their dog to pay it off. they later took off my glasses and-" The story goes on. At the end of the story, Sakiko is about to burst out laughing, you give her a scolding look, then she laughs. Haruhi earns another irk mark, and you join in on the laughing, but laughing at Haruhi because you love seeing her mad face and teasing her. /div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bd208d9de9bc5fab23032432f30b62c6"~~~Kaoru's POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b0f87e324642c5e627fd7b6ec1d7f6f7" I like it when (Y/N) smiles, her smile is very pretty-WAIT! What am I saying! I cannot fall in love with anyone or- "Kaoru? Are you ok? You're kinda standing like you are in a daze." (Y/N) asks me, I start blushing like mad, I turn away and say I need to go to the bathroom, Hikaru catches my eye and winks./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3522a0387a00fdc9200d2abf3063de0e"~~~Hikaru's POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4528d4facf4a841513bb7a34a8dc8a6c" Looks like Kaoru has a crush! How adorable! Anyways, I have such a good idea! "Hey (Y/N)" I yell out, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure," she replies, "In private?" I ask. "I guess" she says while she shrugs, "I will be back Sakiko, wait one second, k?" She tells Sakiko, "K!" Sakiko replies./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0be4499671efcfbe58b99a8f0584bccc" When we get into the hallway, I make sure no one is around, but wait for Kaoru to come out of the bathroom, when I see him, I ask (Y/N), "Hey (Y/N)? Do you want to go on a date with me?" She looks at me confused, I see Kaoru making one of those mad faces, then she replies, "I guess, I do not see any harm in it." I smirk then I say, "Meet you in the gardens tomorrow after Host Club is over, ok?" "Sure" She shrugs again. I have the perfect plan.../div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1bb3df7c951d33ce79b1d2765587489d"~~~Kaoru's POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="49440a01a9a317fe3c24ae9a02891c2f" Did Hikaru just ask (Y/N) out right in front of me on purpose? Looks like there is going to be a war in between us now.../div 


	4. Chapter 4

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1d6404a6a36af548fefa91c93e73f9d5"~~~Your POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f404befbb6cd2ec31f8cc1dde96f5ebf" You find you and your sister in a room, where are you again? Oh, yeah, someone put blindfolds on us, I guess that you and your sister are really tired and fell asleep, I don't know! Ask yourself! Anyways, you try to take of your blindfolds, you succeed. 'Ha! These people are bad at this...' you think. Then the light go on, "AHHHH! IT'S TOO BLINDING!" Sakiko yells, Kyoya then says, " I am sorry, but how do you know Haruhi? And I need to ask if it is easy to tell if Haruhi is a girl or not?" You reply, "Idiot! We know Haruhi from the hospital, where our parents died, and her mom!" The rest of the Host Club shows up apologising about your parents, the only person that is about to cry is Sakiko, and maybe some of the Host Club./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d9ff57e31c38604582f0ed8b744db6cf" "It's ok, but not for Sakiko," you say, then continue, "We live with our grandparents, who own the cosplay/costume companies all over Japan." Kyoya looks at you and Sakiko, "I see... Well, Tamaki, we need to treat these people with respect, they have a higher authority than me." Tamaki looks surprised and says, "What is your last name again?" You and Sakiko reply in unison, "We are the (L/N) twins..." Smirking you go on, "And we also have many siblings, would you like to meet them?" Kyoya then says, "Well... That can wait, why don't we figure out if you can keep Haruhi's secret or not." "What secret?" Sakiko asks. Kyoya replies, "The secret that Haruhi is a girl. She is-" "I can explain my own story Kyoya" HAruhi says with an irk mark on her forehead. "Very well." Says Kyoya./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cdb7fad006de72674ceb601f56e6722a" "Well... A next door neighbor put gum in my hair-" "HAHA!" Sakiko laughs, "Sakiko" You scold. Haruhi looks mad, "You know Haruhi, there are many ways to get gum out of your hair easily... You could use peanut butter, cooking oil, ice, lemon juice, baking soda, and so on. I am pretty sad that you cut your hair, I has so much fun playing with it before." "I could have, but thats ok, I like my hair like this, its out of the way. Anyways, I cut my hair and came to school. The rich kids are very noisy when it comes to the librarys, I literally went to every library to find a quiet place to study, then I low and behold came into this room. They thought I was a guy and a homo so they started asking what type I would prefer, trying to get away I bumped into an antique vase. They told me that the vase was 8 million yen, I said I would pay it back, they knew I couldn't so they gave me a job as their dog to pay it off. they later took off my glasses and-" The story goes on. At the end of the story, Sakiko is about to burst out laughing, you give her a scolding look, then she laughs. Haruhi earns another irk mark, and you join in on the laughing, but laughing at Haruhi because you love seeing her mad face and teasing her. /div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bd208d9de9bc5fab23032432f30b62c6"~~~Kaoru's POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b0f87e324642c5e627fd7b6ec1d7f6f7" I like it when (Y/N) smiles, her smile is very pretty-WAIT! What am I saying! I cannot fall in love with anyone or- "Kaoru? Are you ok? You're kinda standing like you are in a daze." (Y/N) asks me, I start blushing like mad, I turn away and say I need to go to the bathroom, Hikaru catches my eye and winks./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3522a0387a00fdc9200d2abf3063de0e"~~~Hikaru's POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4528d4facf4a841513bb7a34a8dc8a6c" Looks like Kaoru has a crush! How adorable! Anyways, I have such a good idea! "Hey (Y/N)" I yell out, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure," she replies, "In private?" I ask. "I guess" she says while she shrugs, "I will be back Sakiko, wait one second, k?" She tells Sakiko, "K!" Sakiko replies./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0be4499671efcfbe58b99a8f0584bccc" When we get into the hallway, I make sure no one is around, but wait for Kaoru to come out of the bathroom, when I see him, I ask (Y/N), "Hey (Y/N)? Do you want to go on a date with me?" She looks at me confused, I see Kaoru making one of those mad faces, then she replies, "I guess, I do not see any harm in it." I smirk then I say, "Meet you in the gardens tomorrow after Host Club is over, ok?" "Sure" She shrugs again. I have the perfect plan.../div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1bb3df7c951d33ce79b1d2765587489d"~~~Kaoru's POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="49440a01a9a317fe3c24ae9a02891c2f" Did Hikaru just ask (Y/N) out right in front of me on purpose? Looks like there is going to be a war in between us now.../div 


	5. Chapter 5

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"~~~Your POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-4" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" Today is back to school... yay... But! WYou and Sakiko thought that our siblings would like it if we introduced them to the Host Club, so you and Sakiko invited them to Host CLub after school. You tell Kyoya, who is fine with it. /div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"~~~Time Skip by Nekozawa's kitty-cat!~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-10" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" When you get to Host Club and get everything ready for your siblings, you hear a door open and, "If you like jokes, you can join the Dark Magic Club, we play many jokes on people... And curse them." You look over there, "Who's that?" You ask, everyone looks at you, when Nekozawa sees you, he blushes, but you do not notice because he has a cloak covering him. "He, my princess, is Umehito Nekozawa, (then he whispers) do not get involved with him, he can cast curses." You and Sakiko look at them like they are crazy, then Nekozawa disappears. /div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" Another door opens, and you see the rest of your siblings, you get up to greet them with Sakiko, but the Host Club beat you to it with their whole welcoming thing. Your siblings look around, then find you and your twin. Osamu glares at you, the rest run up to you and Sakiko ready to play. You start to play with them with Sakiko, then Osamu comes to you two and pick you up, "WAH! OSAMU-KUN!" You and Sakiko yell. For a person who does nothing but studies all day, he somehow manages to pick us both up. When you get to the hallway, he puts you down, "Why are we here? Of all clubs you come here?" You stat to answer, but Sakiko beats you to it, "Oh come on Osa-kun! You need to have fun once and a while!(You nod) Plus! They are all business people! If you want to be boring, you can talk to Kyoya, he is pretty BORING!" Then you start talking, "Osa-nii, we just want you to have fun, pwease stay?" He thinks, then sighs, "If you twoREALLY want me to, I will." You and Sakiko cheer and bring him back into the music room./div  
div id="ql-line-16" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" "Sorry about that!" Sakiko yell, then you say, "Meena! This is Osamu! Our older brother!" Sakiko then says, "And they are our little siblings, (points to the youngest and the shortest) That is Suzume! (points to the taller one) And that is Seiji!" Your siblings say, "Konnichiwa meena!" Sakiko starts, "Nee-sans and nii-sans, this is Tamaki Suoh, the president of this club!" she points to Tamaki, whenever someone is introducing someone in this chapter, they will point to them. You continue"This is Kyoya Ootori, that is Takashi Morinozuka, that is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, that is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, and that is Haruhi Fujioka!" They all say their greeting to each other. "Have fun! I gotta go, bye!" Then, while not paying attention, you trip and break some China, "Oh! So sorry! I will pay for that!" Sakiko replies, "But oba-san said no more spending money..." I look at the Host Club and my siblings, they all look at me, "Sorry!" you say nervously./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"-/div  
div id="ql-line-22" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"Yeah, I know, this is a short chapter. SORRY!/div 


	6. Chapter 6

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"~~~Your POV~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-4" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" Today is back to school... yay... But! WYou and Sakiko thought that our siblings would like it if we introduced them to the Host Club, so you and Sakiko invited them to Host CLub after school. You tell Kyoya, who is fine with it. /div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"~~~Time Skip by Nekozawa's kitty-cat!~~~/div  
div id="ql-line-10" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" When you get to Host Club and get everything ready for your siblings, you hear a door open and, "If you like jokes, you can join the Dark Magic Club, we play many jokes on people... And curse them." You look over there, "Who's that?" You ask, everyone looks at you, when Nekozawa sees you, he blushes, but you do not notice because he has a cloak covering him. "He, my princess, is Umehito Nekozawa, (then he whispers) do not get involved with him, he can cast curses." You and Sakiko look at them like they are crazy, then Nekozawa disappears. /div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" Another door opens, and you see the rest of your siblings, you get up to greet them with Sakiko, but the Host Club beat you to it with their whole welcoming thing. Your siblings look around, then find you and your twin. Osamu glares at you, the rest run up to you and Sakiko ready to play. You start to play with them with Sakiko, then Osamu comes to you two and pick you up, "WAH! OSAMU-KUN!" You and Sakiko yell. For a person who does nothing but studies all day, he somehow manages to pick us both up. When you get to the hallway, he puts you down, "Why are we here? Of all clubs you come here?" You stat to answer, but Sakiko beats you to it, "Oh come on Osa-kun! You need to have fun once and a while!(You nod) Plus! They are all business people! If you want to be boring, you can talk to Kyoya, he is pretty BORING!" Then you start talking, "Osa-nii, we just want you to have fun, pwease stay?" He thinks, then sighs, "If you twoREALLY want me to, I will." You and Sakiko cheer and bring him back into the music room./div  
div id="ql-line-16" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b" "Sorry about that!" Sakiko yell, then you say, "Meena! This is Osamu! Our older brother!" Sakiko then says, "And they are our little siblings, (points to the youngest and the shortest) That is Suzume! (points to the taller one) And that is Seiji!" Your siblings say, "Konnichiwa meena!" Sakiko starts, "Nee-sans and nii-sans, this is Tamaki Suoh, the president of this club!" she points to Tamaki, whenever someone is introducing someone in this chapter, they will point to them. You continue"This is Kyoya Ootori, that is Takashi Morinozuka, that is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, that is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, and that is Haruhi Fujioka!" They all say their greeting to each other. "Have fun! I gotta go, bye!" Then, while not paying attention, you trip and break some China, "Oh! So sorry! I will pay for that!" Sakiko replies, "But oba-san said no more spending money..." I look at the Host Club and my siblings, they all look at me, "Sorry!" you say nervously./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"-/div  
div id="ql-line-22" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6b44db083adaea6d869444c0e988270b"Yeah, I know, this is a short chapter. SORRY!/div 


End file.
